Eres mi familia
by Shira-san
Summary: Ambos anhelaban el cariño que proporciona una persona. Era lo que les faltaba para estar completos, pero el miedo a perder lo que tienen causa que no vean que poseen algo aún más valioso. AU Mundo ninja . KakaAnko. ¡Felicidades Lira!


¡Hola! Aquí Shira de nuevo, bueno, hoy día 20 de Enero, una gran persona que es muy valiosa para mí cumpleaños y como la distancia no me permite felicitarla en condiciones, lo hago por aquí. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LIRA! Espero que estemos mucho más tiempo en contacto y que continues enseñándome las cosas como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Bé, aquí va mi primer KakaAnko... no sé como habrá salido y por ese motivo espero vuestra opinión, ya sea mediante review o MP.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solo me gusta jugar con sus personajes.

**Advertencia: **UA en el mundo ninja. Kakashi y Anko son adolescentes.

***Eres mi familia***

La tarde llegaba rápidamente, cubriendo el cielo de tonos grises y negros que llevaban todo el día adornando la bóveda que solía ser de aquel color azul, anunciando, para aquellos que eran algo supersticiosos, malos augurios. Los pájaros no habían cantado en todo lo que llevaban de día. Lo más seguro era que el viento que soplaba, hubiera hecho que se recogieran en sus nidos, con los de su especie, cuidando de los polluelos, que formaban la familia.

Familia, se quedó pensando en aquella palabra, que significaba para él aquella secuencia de fonemas que formaban una palabra, oración o texto. Era como los componentes de una familia. Todos se necesitaban, se apoyaban, estaban juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo, nada ni nadie los podía separar.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba para él la familia? Su padre murió cuando era pequeño, no le dio tiempo a saber o a poder sentirse en una familia, no conocía lo que se sentía cuando todos los miembros de tu familia te apoyaban en las decisiones o por el contrario, tenías que luchar por poder defender tu opinión sobre algún asunto en el que no todos estaban de acuerdo. Aquel cálido sentimiento que te invadía al llegar a casa y ser recibido por alguien, por una persona a la cual le importas y se preocupa por ti en cada momento, que te hace sonreír cuando es necesario.

Anhelaba sentir todo eso, pero sabía que no encontraría a nadie que lo pudiera satisfacer de esa manera... Sí, lo había pensado. Solo había una persona que optaba a ese puesto, una que para él era más importante que cualquier amigo, cualquier superior, cualquier situación. Era la persona por la cual lucharía hasta el fin del mundo, por la que no descansaría hasta verla feliz, hasta saber que ella se sentía plena. No le importaba si el que ocupaba el lugar a su lado era él o otro, lo que deseaba era verla feliz.

Alzó la mirada al cielo pensando dónde estaría ella. Llevaba varias horas pensando en ella, había salido de misión meses atrás, siguiendo la pista de Orochimaru. Aún no había vuelto, llevaban dos días de retraso, hacía 48 horas que tendría que estar de nuevo en la villa, comiendo sus dangos, paseando por el bosque de la muerte como si fuera la calle central de la Villa. La añoraba y lo sabía, se le notaba en el rostro, en la seriedad que cubría su rostro y sus actos. Todo él estaba descubierto por el manto de alegría que lo rodeaba cada día que pasaba con ella. Había intentado distraerse con las misiones y entrenamientos hasta acabar exhausto, pero su nombre, su cabello, el olor de éste e incluso el sonido de sus pasos remitía a su mente.

Continuó pensando en ella, en la persona que consideraba su familia y con la que quería formar algo parecido a aquello que no vivió. Comenzó a caminar de manera desinteresada, pero ya hacía dos días que paseaba de esa misma manera por la puerta de la Villa, esperando con anhelo un grito o una exclamación de la voz de su kunoichi preferida. Intentaba ocultar sus intenciones, las ansias de verla; sin embargo, aquellos dos shinobis que velaban por la seguridad de la puerta principal, ya lo habían calado. Aunque poco le importaba.

Siguió pensando en ella. Cualquiera que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos pensaría que está obsesionado, que es un loco que persigue frenético a la joven, que le haría daño... Tenía la sensación de que sus amigos pensaban eso de él. Siempre le preguntaban si lo que sentía por ella era algo normal. No se comportaba como un amigo normal, ni aunque fuera su mejor amigo o incluso su hermano, su manera de ser con ella no era la habitual.

Pasó la tarde, llegando al momento en el que la tarde y la noche eran una, en aquellos instantes en los que el fin del día llegaba, obligando a la mayoría de persona a volver a sus hogares y descansar, preparándose para el nuevo día que llegaría.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras se alejaba, dirigiéndose a su pequeño apartamento, dónde intentaría olvidarse de la pequeña obsesión que tenía con la Mitarashi.

Llegó, y después de cenar lo primero que encontró, ya que su apetito no era el más grande, se dirigió a la ducha, preparándose para pasar otra noche solo, sin compañía, sin que nadie le deseara las buenas noches, sin el calor de alguien.

Se recostó en la cama, soltando un largo suspiro. Ya se encontraba con los típicos pantalones que utilizaba a dormir y aquella camiseta que quedaba ajustada a su perfecto cuerpo, marcando aún más cada detalle de su pecho. Intentó que su mente vagara, llamando al sueño que aquella noche no quería atraparlo y llevarlo al mundo donde se encontraba con su media naranja, donde era libre y feliz junto a ella. Logró quedarse dormido, como siempre, lo consiguió gracias a sus pensamientos y a ella, que hacía hasta lo imposible para que conciliara el sueño.

.:::::::::.

Maldijo a todo mientras continuaba caminando hacia su apartamento. No entendía porque, pero sentía como si algo le faltara, algo que no había ido con ella a la misión. Se sentía desorientada, no conocía ni de lejos aquello que había invadido su cuerpo al tener que despedirse de él, del que era su amigo. Nostalgia. Era lo que la rodeaba en cada momento que no estaba con él. Notaba como su cuerpo respondía cada vez que se acercaba a él, incluso cuando solo se disponía a saludarlo. Un revoltijo de sensaciones nuevas para ella se agolpaban en su estómago y hacían que su corazón palpitara como el rápido movimiento de las alas de un colibrí.

Ya había hablado con su amiga Kurenai acerca del tema. Sus palabras, claramente le dijeron que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, Anko, negó en su momento, ya que no podía estar enamorada del que consideraba su hermano. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón y que no lo había querido aceptar. Aún así, no le había querido mencionar nada al Hatake, no quería destrozar lo que tenían en aquellos instantes, apreciaba demasido la amistad tan fuerte que habían conseguido. No lo tiraría todo por la borda, solo por probar si algo entre ellos dos, en el supuesto caso de que lo hubieran intentado, habría funcionado.

Continuó con su paso, observando su alrededor, encontrándose con el pequeño apartamento de su mejor amigo. Percatándose de que la luz de la habitación se encontraba apagada. Ese pequeño detalle hizo que se preguntara el porque de que se hubiera ido a dormir tan pronto; por lo que decidió trepar por la ventana de su habitación y entrar, colándose en el espacio vital de él.

Sonrió viéndolo, mientras observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo. Cómo su pecho bajaba y subía al compás de su pausada respiración, su cuerpo cubierto por las mantas que demandaba el frío del otoño, su cabello plateado despeinado, esparcido en la superficie de la almohada. Todos aquellos detalles en los que solo ella podía reparar y darse cuenta de que deseaba y de que quería.

Pero de repente, sintió un pinchazo fuerte justo en la zona del sello que Orochimaru le puso años atrás, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor logrando que el frágil sueño del joven finalizara y alzara su rostro encontrándose con la Mitarashi en pie.

―Por kami, ya incluso te veo y te escucho en mi habitación ―protestó el Hatake llevándose las manos a la cabeza, para después restregarse los ojos con fuerza, intentando eliminar lo que el creía que era una ilusión.

―Hatake, ¿acaso sueñas conmigo? ―inquirió divertida cuando el dolor del sello remitió.

―Créeme que en mis sueños no replicas tanto. ―Dejó caer el shinobi soltando un fuerte suspiro que se escuchó en toda la habitación ―. No sé que me pasa, estoy obsesionado. Sueño contigo, pienso en tí a cada instante, quiero matar a cualquiera que se te acerque... No puedo vivir así. Te deseo como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer, anhelo el olor de tu piel, el de tu pelo, tu risa, tu humor...

―Kakashi... soy real, acabo de volver de la misión ―anunció al recostarse al lado de él, esperando a que reaccionara, ya que la había confundido con una ilusión y le había confesado lo que sentía.

―Soy idiota ―murmuró él lamentándose porque no se le ocurría nada mejor que ponerse a hablar con algo que ni siquiera sabe que es real ―. Yo... Anko, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine, pero lo que siento es muy fuerte... ―añadió confesando lo que realmente sentía, sintiendo la mano de la kunoichi sobre la suya.

―¡¿Nos arriesgamos? Lo probamos. Tú quieres estar conmigo y yo... contigo... lo podemos intentar ―propuso la Mitarashi cruzando su mirada caramelo con de él, observando como su sonrisa se ampliaba a medida que procesaba sus palabras.

Pero la que quedó sorprendida fue Anko, al sentir como los labios de su acompañante se posaban sobre los suyos, sellando el trato que acababan de acordar ambos jóvenes. Aquel beso los llevó hasta lo más alto de las nubes, allí donde nadie los podía molestar, ni preguntar porque estan juntos.

Estan juntos porque se aman, porque ambos desean alcanzar el deseo de que alguien dependa de ellos, de que alguien los necesite. Anhelan ser una familia, sentir el cálido y hogareño ambiente que se puede notar en una casa, las risas, las discusiones, las bromas pesadas, el amor...

―Te amo ―musitó él mientras recuperaba el aliento que había perdido después de aquel primer beso de ambos.

No la dejaría escapar, no permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, ahora, serían el centro de atención y bromas algunos días, pero la grata recompensa de pasar las horas junto a la persona que amas, no tiene precio.

_Por eso estan juntos, por la misma razón que los une. La felicidad que aporta el saber que tienes alguien a tu lado._

**_*Fin*_**

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración. Espero que os guste y en el caso de que no, decidme donde para poder corregir mis errores.<p>

Gracias por pasaron y por leer.

Shira-san.

PD: se agradecen reviews ^^**_  
><em>**


End file.
